


Here to be alone (Larry Stylinson)

by Pandalicious333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, First Kiss, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalicious333/pseuds/Pandalicious333
Summary: When Louis and Eleanor have a horrendous fight he drives to a dark field to be alone. harry follows him knowing that leaving Louis on his own after something like this would be on of the worst ideas ever.





	Here to be alone (Larry Stylinson)

The headlights blared onto the pullout along the empty highway. Louis stopped the car and pulled out the key, pausing to sigh before opening the car door. He took a few steps away, tossing his hand over his shoulder to lock the car behind him.

As the car lights flashed, he took off in a quick dash, getting away into the empty field before falling to his knees. He buried his head in his hands and let out a struggled sob.

Things hadn't been going well between Eleanor and him lately. There had been numerous fights, each with their own sets of insults, tonight's being the worst. Eleanor was ordering him around like he was her personal assistant or something. Louis had made the mistake of a groan of 'bitch' under his breath. After that, she hurled insults at him like there was no tomorrow. Then she told him to get out of ~~their~~ _her_ flat, the relationship was over.

Louis had to stand there and act like the insult didn't hurt him. Like each word didn't send a hundred knives into his chest. As if he didn't care, as if it didn't hurt at all. But they did.

_Stupid, Annoying, Fat, Ugly._ They echoed in Louis' ears, making him cry harder. He knew she didn't mean it. He knew he would probably get an apology text from her tomorrow morning, but that was then.

Right now, they were nothing but the truth to him. Louis closed his eyes tightly, the hot salty tears squeezing their way out. He heard tires crunching on the gravel a way behind him and looked up. Through his clouded vision, he saw Harry's car pulled up next to his.

"Louis?!" Harry's sweet voice cut through the silent night like a sword. Louis sniffed loudly as Harry spotted his silhouette in the dark. Louis heard the soft crunch of grass behind him as Harry drew nearer. Harry didn't say a thing, just sat down next to Louis. The two sat silently looking at the stars

"Are... are you alright?" Harry asked quietly

"No! I'm not fucking alright!" Louis screamed. Not  _at_ Harry as such and, even though Harry knew this, he was hurt.

"What happened?" he asked even quieter

"The bitch kicked me out."

"Wait, Eleanor? I thought you two were great."

"No, she's a mother fucking bitch who can only think of herself."

Harry didn't reply to that comment leaving the silence and darkness to encase the again. Time seemed to subtly slow down. It started becoming awkward as the silence continued. Harry ended up breaking it

"Lou..." 

"Harry I don't want to talk about it."

"That's not what I was going to ask. Could I erm... try something," Louis nodded, but immediately looked back to his toes.

Harry placed one of his warm palms to Louis' cheek. He lifted the older boy's face up to his. The boy's puffy red eyes looked sore and pitiful. Harry couldn't stand seeing Louis like this. He wanted to please him the only way he knew would work. He gently and slowly pressed his lips to Louis'. At first, Louis was surprised.  _Harry was straight, wasn't he?_ But he soon joined in the kiss opening his mouth to let Harry in. They pulled away from each other soon after. Harry smiled.

"Fuck," was all Louis said

"I know that was-"

"No, Harry. Fuck."

Louis pointed to the cars. There were two more there; two that were unknown to the boys. Next to the new cars, there were five teenage girls each with their phones pointing at the young celebrities.

"Shit." was all Harry could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This work was inspired by an untitled work by on orphan account, so thank you to him/her  
> Take care and drive safely
> 
> Pandalicious333


End file.
